Defiance
by NSSP.SaruWatari
Summary: Seychelles is forced out of her islands and feels the full pain of being a british colony . She is forced to play by his rules, live in his house, and "like" his food. Not being one to lay back and take crap, Seychelles finds herself in a world of hurt.
1. Chapter 1

The Seychellois girl awoke with a start, groaning as she realized that she had fallen asleep on the sand, luckily unburned. Brushing the small flecks of rock from her hair, she spotted the dreaded ships. The despised flag flying proudly in the wind. Every time those ships came trouble accompanied it. Mainly the trouble was a someone named Arthur Kirkland. Rather something as he was better known as The British Empire.

"Honestly I prefer the pirates" Seychelles muttered as the ships grew closer. Instinct told her to hide inside but she wasn`t afraid of him, usually. So there she stood just on the beach water lapping at her feet defiantly, awaiting the moment the cocky blonde set foot on her shore.

As soon as he did it was apparent there were going to be issues. Just the way he carried himself, his attitude of authority was enough to make the young nation want to hit him. Knock him down a few pegs as some might say. At first, to her luck, he didn`t spot her, and she almost went inside where she could avoid his verbal lashings. What had she done wrong this time? She had been very careful since last time to pay everything on time because she did not want to go down that road again. Honestly he was too powerful for his own good and she of all people wanted to be in his way as little as possible. Taking a step back her breath caught as he looked her way. At first he didn`t seem angry, but then again he never did. Giving her a single look Seychelles knew he was telling her to come to him. She debated not knowing, pretending she didn`t see him. But since she was standing, staring at him like a deer caught in a headlight she knew it would never work. Hesitantly she stepped over, hoping she wasn`t in trouble. Tugging nervously on her ribbons she looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"A-am I in trouble?" She struggled to remember her English, and proper grammar. She had been using nothing but French for a while now, in a rebellion against the threatening man before her. But suddenly it seemed foolish as it caused her issues now.

He seemed almost amused, but not in the good way, in the 'here`s an opportunity to screw with your head and I`m going to take it' kind of way. "You tell me."

Seychelles froze. She hated it when he did that. The last three times he did that he knew about something she had been hiding. But didn`t tell her. The time before that he didn`t know a thing until she said it aloud. She debated. She hadn`t done anything wrong so there was nothing to tell…correct? No, he didn`t seem happy, then again he never was, he must know something, but what is there to know? "I don`t believe so…"

"Then why do you seem so nervous?" He sneered. Yes, he must know something. But _what?_

"What do you mean?"

"I come upon land and your eyes begin darting like a rodent." Now that's just uncalled for.

"Are you comparing me to a _rodent?_"

"Possibly. I don`t see the issue when you act like one. Perhaps if you would not sleep on the ground and scurry away every time a person of authority comes your way ,I wouldn't."

"_Je ne fais pas !"_ (I don`t!) Quickly Seychelles covered her mouth. No, all that time of French was definitely not a good idea. She heard a whimper escape her when she suddenly fell under a malicious glare. She couldn`t speak, it was terrifying. He never glared at her that hard unless it had to do with France. Not even when she didn`t pay him, or when she snuck away, or when she didn`t do her work. But when she spoke kindly or France, French words leaving her lips, or if he even spotted a picture of the Frenchman he seemed like he was about to murder her. Surprisingly it seemed like he hadn`t yet realized who the ribbons in her hair were from.

"_What did you just say?_" He snarled threateningly. She didn`t say a word. The empire stared her down. "Are you going to bloody answer me or just stand there like the pathetic useless speck you are?"

Quivering she muttered, "I-I said I don`t." Seychelles knew full well he wanted to hear her say exactly what she had said in the language she said it. He _wanted _her to say it because he _wanted _a reason to punish her.

"_What language did you say it in_?"

"My native tongue."

"I`m going to rip that tongue _out of your God damn mouth _if you ever speak French in my presence again do I make that perfectly clear?" She was already in trouble so she had nothing to lose. Seychelles decided to push her boundaries because hell if she was going to be told such things.

"Oui, limpide" (Yes,clear) Bad. Move. In the blink of an eye Seychelles found her fingers touching her spine, his free hand on her elbow ready to take her shoulder directly out of socket.

"This is exactly why I came, you know. I knew this would happen. You need to learn some bloody manners, proper English, and respect and if I have to teach it to you, so be it." He said, in a low growl in her ear. Then he pushed her forward towards the ocean.

"Wai-Wha-what are you doing?" Seychelles tried to pull away from the iron grasp unsuccessfully.

"You are coming back to England to learn what you should know by now."

"Non! I don`t _want _to go to England! I went there once and wasn`t planning on ever returning!"

"Obviously one visit hasn`t put any bloody sense into you! You`re still acting like a defiant _child _who is completely obsessed with the frog! Wearing nothing but the dresses _he _gave you speaking nothing but _his _language, everything you say or do has something to do with him! I`m bloody tired of it you ungrateful useless worthless piece of land!" Roughly Arthur Kirkland shoved her onto the ship and she debated on diving into the crystal clear waters and swimming to shore. It wasn`t that far quite a few yards was nothing. Just as she was about to she was roughly grabbed again and shoved into the lower decks. "Have fun." The empire cackled and shut the door, locking her in the dark depths.

There was no way the island nation could sleep. The constant, not so gentle rocking, the men drinking, yelling, laughing above. She knocked softly on the door only to jump back when it was kicked. And so was the routine for the next…however long it took. It seemed like years. It could have been days, hours, months. Seychelles wouldn`t have known the difference.

However she did notice when they hit land, but only because of everyone yelling that…they had hit land. Glorious light pouring in she stood only to fall again. Trying to regain balance the took a step up and was suddenly forced onto land by many people crowding behind and in front of her. They must be as anxious as her to be on land again. Just as she sat down once on shore to keep her head from spinning England grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet dragging her along roughly, not caring if she stumbled or tripped. Once the door to the dreaded house opened Seychelles hung her head and stepped inside. Three…two…one…

"Where the bloody hell is your collar?" Seychelles flinched. She had taken it off in the ship and "Accidentally" left it there.

"On the boat." She said brightly, stressing the 't'.

"_Why?"_

"I took it off and forgot it."  
"God damn it! How could you be so irresponsible? Come here!" He said pulling her into a room. Opening a cabinet he took out yet another collar. Just like the one she had ditched.

"Do I _have _to?" Seychelles groaned

As an answer he snapped it on her neck, too small.

"It`s a bit tight."

"Maybe you won`t leave it somewhere this time then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Seychelles glowered at the ground. This was so messed up it`s not even funny. "Why am I even _here _if you hate to be around me so much?"

"To attempt to fix what that poncy frog has done to your brain."

"_Stop calling him that!" _Seychelles snapped.

"I`ll call him whatever I damn well please, and that`s what he is!"

"_He is not!_" The sudden urge to slap the man before her was overwhelming and a quick inner debate was set before her action. On one side she would be punished harshly, on the other she would be honoring her self-vow to defend France… and that was that. He found a stinging red handprint on his cheek before a second was up.

A moment of shock crossed his eye before his glare sent chills down her spine. Taking the newly clasped material in his hand and jerking roughly towards him, he heard a small whimper emit from her. A hint of a smirk indicated he was enjoying himself like the sick cruel person he was. "Now you listen to me. You are _going _to learn some respect or you are _going _to see what pain _really _is. Am I crystal clear?"

All Seychelles could do was nod. This was always the routine and he _always _won.

"Alright then. Unless you`ve been recently re-brainwashed by your _precious Frenchman, _I suspect you remember where you room is?"

The girl nodded again.

"Go find it and don`t leave until I tell you to." He ordered. Considering recent events she decided it wouldn`t be smart to comment or disobey. Not yet at least.

* * *

She trudged up the stairs into her room where she spotted a shoebox sitting on her bed. Curious, she opened it. It was full of…ash? There was a note, corner of it sticking out from the black powder.

_Shift through the box you might find something familiar. I told you how unacceptable these were. But you refuse to listen to me. I warned you. ~ The British Empire. _

Curiosity grew to concern, that concern growing to depression and tears as she found the remains of her pictures. Her favorite pictures of France that she kept with her when she was forced away. Memories of the past captured on paper, were burned to a crisp only tiny flecks of the pictures remaining. More shifting revealed diary pages. She picked up the one that seemed the most whole.

_I don`t understand why France would just let me go like that. Does he not know how much I love him? I (smudge)ld do anything for him. _

Seychelles dropped the remains into the box and covered it with the lid. Clutching it tightly she laid on the bed and sobbed. This was cruelty, they were only pictures only meant for her eyes. Diary pages meant for no one else to ever see. Wasn`t this going a bit far? No, this wasn`t even close to far from the British Empire. She felt lucky she hadn`t seen far…quite yet.

Had she not been sobbing quite so loudly she would have heard him stand at her door. Listening to her soft whines for France`s comfort, listening to how "utterly cruel" this was. Perhaps she was right. But even still rules had to be enforced. Weather it made the girl cry or not, the stinging still apparent on his cheek was enough to remind him what a little brat she was. No, she had not even come close to seeing cruel, not yet.

* * *

_Seychelles smiled at the long haired blonde. He was so perfect. To her at least. Another blonde showed up. This one feared. England glared. It all seemed to be moving in slow motion, yes so fast. France and England began fighting, Seychelles yelling at them to stop. France was the first to use physical contact, shoving England backwards and pointing at the now crying island nation. England retaliated by yelling back, "You couldn`t raise a fly, you have no idea what is good for her!" and shoving the taller of the two backwards. Those were the only words Seychelles heard. France stumbled backwards, the force of the push knocking him back. The Frenchman would have been fine had there not been a fire behind him. Since when was there a fire there? The beloved man burned like paper. There was no noise but the crackle of the fire. No scream, or cries out. No accomplished laugh. The image of him burning was branded into her eyelids. The Seychellois girl couldn`t move. Nothing was realistic in sound but so present in image. She could feel the heat of the fire, the pound of a scream on her eardrums. But there was no sound. Not a whisper of wind. _

* * *

England glowered at the door as he knocked on it waking her up and giving her permission to leave. He then continued to the kitchen, finishing breakfast.

* * *

Seychelles woke up panting, cold sweat covering her forehead. Swallowing she took a few moments to figure out it was only a dream gone bad. She opened her door to a burning smell telling her England had been let within twenty feet of the kitchen. Reluctantly heading towards the smell she pulled a face when she reached the source. Receiving a glare, she returned to her original expression and sat down as he set a plate in front of her. She didn`t dare ask what it was _supposed _to be, then again… "What _is _this?"

"Breakfast." He caught on quickly and glared darkly. "You talk in your sleep you know."

Seychelles bit her lip. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you shouldn`t have nightmares, because I can hear you down the hall."

"I don`t know what you`re talking about."

He put on a mock imitation voice. _"Francis! Papa! England! Stop it! Please! Non! Non I`m fine! Please just stop! No! England don`t! Papa!" _He smirked. "Then you were crying."

Seychelles felt her face heat up. "You liar."

"Why would I lie? You are hardly worth any effort _to _lie."

The girl glared at him, unsure of what to say. She took a bite and choked, spitting it back out in her hand.

* * *

**A/N: yeah i`ve been pretty lazy and i`m trying to get back into the habbit of updating more often sorry this took so long~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

England felt that empire, anger rise in him. Honestly, who did she think she was? No one spat out his food. Not even America who ate it all his life. But no. She was used to her precious frog`s food. She still didn`t receive punishment for her slapping me last night. No, she will learn manners, she will learn her place in this world, if that means he had to be as cruel as Russia that is what he must do. There is no way in hell this is going to get by. Scowling he glared at her. Had she not whimpered slightly he would have been even more infuriated. "What did you just do?" He said softly. Intimidating.

"I-I`m not hungry…" Glancing at him she knew she was forgetting something before he replied. What was-oh. "Sir." How could she forget?  
"Oh, aren`t you?" Two could play that game.

"Non." Her hand went to her mouth quickly. England nearly jumped over the counter, instead he leaned over it threateningly.

"_What?" _

"I-I meant no. I swear!"

"How many times must I tell you not to speak that bloody language_. Ever_? What did I tell you would happen should you do it again?"

Seychelles struggled to remember finding it hard to concentrate with his malicious glare focused so closely upon her. "That you would rip my tongue out?"

"Why do you question? Do you not listen?"

"N-no." She almost spoke French again, and he could tell. She flinched away instinctively.

"I didn`t even lay a hand on you, you little ungrateful brat. Yet you flinch."

"I-I knew you were going to hit me…sir."

"Stop stammering! Do you have a disability? I brought you here to teach you your place. The bloody frog isn`t here to rescue you, and you will do as I say. Don`t think you are getting off for raising a hand to me last night either. Now, you will either eat, or you won`t. But, if you don`t eat now you don`t get anything to eat for a week. Your choice~" Yes it was harsh but he wasn`t nearly through. England would punish her for every little slip up if he must, and live with the guilt. Sometimes he honestly disgusted himself.

Another whimper. Honestly why was she so intimidated by him? Because when it came down to it. He could do whatever he wanted to her. She had neither the strength nor numbers to fight him. Even with every ounce of stubbornness in her body she still couldn`t disobey him for long. Ever so slowly she stuck…whatever it was, back into her mouth. Not holding back the disgusted expressions and regretting that decision three seconds later. She didn`t even have time to flinch before her hand flew to the burning mark upon her cheek. Seychelles tasted blood, and she knew he was furious.

"_Bloody slag_." He snarled.

Seychelles wiped the expressions blank until she managed to gag down every crumb. Standing she was forced back into her chair.

"Ask permission to be excused." He glared coldly.

She tried her best not to stammer. "Can I be excused?" She gasped as he took hold of one of her pigtails.

"_What_?"

"C-can I be excused?" She repeated not knowing what she said wrong. She gave another gasp as he yanked her hair roughly.

"Have you not listened to my endless turmoil over teaching you bloody _proper_ English?"

"No-,no! Of course I have!" She managed, voice shaking. Her hands flew to his trying to yank them from her hair. His grip only tightened and he pulled harder.

"Then say the correct sentence."

Seychelles struggled to remember. "Can-" He pulled her hair again. "M-may I?"

" _May you what?"_

"May I be excused?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Speak_ up." _

"May I be excused?" Normal volume not without difficulty.

"_No_. You don`t seem to be able to listen you may _not_."

It was all she could not to glare. She gave a shuddering breath as she released her hair.

"Now you may. But you _will _clean up the mess in here from the breakfast that you weren`t hungry for."

"Y-Yes sir."

"_What did I tell you_?" Seychelles simply nodded then England left the room. She muttered to herself in French.

And he knew it. He didn`t comment. Arthur Kirkland was busy in the other room wondering if he was being too cruel. Honestly what was going on. Half the time he did sick cruel things without a second thought and the other half he felt guilty about it but did it because he had to. If she learned now she wouldn`t be so arrogant to others, she would stay out of trouble. So in reality by harming her he was protecting her from harm. It makes total sense.

Seychelles was silently crying as she swept the floor as thoroughly as possible through the tears rolling down her cheeks. "F-Francis…" Was all she whispered.

_The only audible word. _

_The only thing it took._

_The regret and thoughts vanished._

_Arthur was once again mad at her. _

_She somehow knew it._

_He had heard that part of all things._

_She could not live here. _

_He would kill her within one week. _

_No mad wasn`t the correct word._

_Infuriated. _

Those were the thoughts of both nations who stood, unmoving, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Of course the guilty was the first to make a move, trying to sneak down the hall.

"Don`.." He said slowly from the living room, rising from his chair, and setting down a small glass cup of tea and a book.

Seychelles heard a whimper escape her throat.

"What were you just saying?" He stood over her.

_Intimidation. _"No-nothing…_sir._" She choked out, her pride telling her not to, her conscience telling her yes.

"You are my colony now ,yes, or, no?"

"Oui."

"_What?"_

A squeak this time. "I`m-I`m sorry! I didn`t mean to!"

"You are getting away with an awful lot lately. Shall I put a stop to that? Because you don`t seem to be learning."

"Non! I am very grateful-" Hand went back over perfect lips.

"Obviously not."

Her face spun to the side instinctively, the impact was cut from such. But it still stung,still knocked her to the floor, and still brought tears to her eyes. Francis would never hit her like that, never yell things or be so cruel. Seychelles twisted her head back at him glaring maliciously. "_Sourcil Batard_.(eyebrow bastard)" She spat.

Her chin was taken roughly and England forced her to look at him. "You are not helping your case, dear, you know that right?"

"Oui." She muttered and was struck again.

And to think just a moment ago he had been considering the fact that he was being too hard on her? It seemed foolish to think he thought he was being too strict with this defiant slut.

"You miss the frog? Too bad."

"Francis was never so cruel."

"Would you _like _me to hit you again?" He readied to back-hand her.

"Non! Non…" Her voice was shaking.

He did. "You will speak bloody English and _proper _English at that in this house. Got it?"

All she did was nod.

"Excuse me? I don`t hear you."

"O-yes."

"_What_?"

"Yes." Seychelles spoke up.

"Better. Now are you done with the kitchen?"

She nodded.

"So if it`s not done I can punish you?"

Nodding again.

"What?"

"Yes, sir."

Seychelles knew the obedience wouldn`t hold out long.

They both did.

A few days tops and she would have to be reminded.

Again.

And so would be the routine for several days, weeks, years perhaps.

However long it took for him to break her pride.

Break her habit of running to the Frenchman.

Break her of disobedience.

Break her down so she could build herself up sturdier, better.

_All for the best. _

That is what he would tell himself.


	4. Chapter 4

For three days Seychelles obeyed without question.

It must have been a record.

It was no fun if she did. The very morning of the fourth day she broke.

"I`m not hungry." She muttered when England placed what was supposed to be in the form of breakfast in front of her.

"I told you last time. You don`t eat now, you won`t eat a meal for the next week. Am I clear?"

"Crystal Monsieur."

"God damn it girl _watch your tongue._"

"Technically you cannot watch your own tongue while speaking."

"You could if I ripped it out of your French speaking mouth. "

"Je suis desole!" She whimpered covering her mouth. "Sorry it slipped out it won`t happen again."

"I don`t believe you." He roughly grabbed her collar, choking her and making her gag but she didn`t make such noises, her sounds were whimpers of fear. "You want that sexually abusive frog back? Do you?"

She wanted so badly to say yes. She turned her head towards him. "Anything would be better than here." She spat in his face.

He pulled her out of her chair onto the floor where she remained in a crumpled heap. "Would it now? Perhaps you should talk to Latvia on that one. Go to your room, and remain so until I come." Quickly she got up and ran to her room but not before over turning the plate he had handed her onto the floor.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. Five minutes later he stood and approached the girl`s room unable to calm down. He slammed the door open to see her curled up in a corner, glaring at him, clutching the box of ashes. For less than a second what looked like guilt flickered through his eyes before the blind rage came back. "Come here." He ordered.

She cautiously stood and slowly stepped towards him.

"I said come here. When I tell you to do something you do it now not taking your sweet time."

Seychelles` pace quickened. When she approached him he realized he had no idea what to do. So he improvised.

"How many things do you keep around you that remind you of the frog?"

"At all times?"

"Yes. What things are so special to you that remind you of your precious frog that you keep on your person at all times?"

"Two."

He already knew what it was but he wanted her to say it. Just to give him more reason. "And just what might they be?"

"I don`t see why I have to tell you." She snapped.

I took her by the back of her neck, my fingers digging into the muscle.

Pain was apparent in her eyes but nowhere else.

"Say it. What two things did your darling frog give you? What two things can you not possibly live without?"

Her voice was strained. "Non. I refuse to tell you." She looked away and he used his free hand to turn her chin to look up at him. Seychelles raised her hand and smacked him hard. A red welt appeared quickly.

Arthur took her hair yanking it roughly. "Do _not _raise your hand to me. Who do you care about most in the world? Who do you think will save you every time you`re in a pinch?"

"F-…" She cut herself off.

"_Say it damn it!" _

"Francis Bonnefoy."

Arthur pulled her hair hard enough to make her cry out. He then let go grabbing a lock of her bangs breaking it in half and giving it a small yank before beginning to twirl it around his finger. "And what exactly did he give you that is so special? What would you be crushed without?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I will never tell a complete and utterly cruel bastard like you."

Arthur pulled harder on the hair holding it tightly around his finger. A few strands came out painfully. Her face showed the pain now. "How about now."

"M-mon rubans." She uttered.

"What was that?"

"H-He gave me my ribbons."

Arthur chuckled. "And we have a winner. Now apologize for what you have done and said since you were here."

"I won`t. You can rip all of my hair out but I have done nothing that you did not deserve."

Such a stubborn girl.

Arthur then proceeded to pull the entire half-a lock out of her head, giving her a headache and making her cry out. "Apologize!"

"Non!"

"Apologize or I swear to God I will burn those ribbons right off of your stuck up head."

"_You wouldn`t."_ She narrowed her eyes. A challenge. Fun.

"Watch me." It was then that he pulled the silver lighter from his pocket.

"You-you are just bluffing."

"Apologize and you don`t have to find out."

* * *

**A/N: chpter would have been longer but i thought this was a good place to cut it off for the anxiety to read more you know? Every review makes me more anxious to write! please do! sorry its been a while but ur not getting rid of me that easily!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I-I have nothing to apologize for!" She snapped her tone sharp. That was it. Before she could blink he put the lighter so close her hair began to singe.

"Care to re-think that?" He sneered.

"Francis won`t let you-"

The empire was overcome with the huge urge to slap the shit out of that girl. But instead he simply smiled softly and Seychelles didn`t notice what he was smiling about until she smelled and saw smoke. She made a move to put out the fire, to jerk away. Arthur kept her held in place. Before she knew it both precious red ribbons were on fire. "I warned you."

"I-I`m sorry! I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I`m sorry! Let go! Put it out! Please!" She was panicked and crying.

"Oh but the fire is a good look for you. " He sneered, letting go. Seychelles instinctively put her hands to her hair to pull the ribbons out only to give her fingers extreme burns, running to the bathroom she ran water and looked utterly ridiculous putting her head in the sink as smoke rose. Most of the ribbons were ask and washed down the drain on accident. What was left of them she tied in a knot putting it in the shoe box.

"I hate you." She was sobbing, pulling the burned hair out. Her hair was extremely thin, and what was there looked very dry and wiry. "I hate you so fucking much!"

All he said in response was, "Watch your mouth."

"I`ll say whatever I damn well please!" He glared at her, but she refused to look at him.

"There are plenty of other things I can do besides burn possessions. An expression of fear flicked over what he could see of her face.

"Je suis désolé." She muttered and he hit the back of her head causing the girl to whimper. "Sorry." She said softer.

* * *

She held 1st,2nd,and 3rd degree burns all around her fingers, ears, and cheeks, and a bit on her chin and neck too. Arthur barely looked at her, every time he did he wondered what possessed him to do that. Sure burning the ribbons would be one thing but burning them on her head? That was a total other. Waves of guilt pulsed over him, but he didn`t show it. She took her other punishment and by the end of the week was extremely thin. Arthur wondered how she was that affected that fast. The morning of the next week she downed everything put in front of her without even doing so much as pulling a face, not that England would have seen it, she kept her head down and he refused to look her direction. She could barely hold a fork and it hurt. Oh God it hurt so bad. But still the island nation didn`t say a word. She hadn`t spoken in his presence since she said 'Sorry' that night. Arthur bought her bandages and such and she treated her own burns. She ate without complaining, she then cleaned the kitchen, sometimes going farther into the living room before escaping to her bedroom, treating her wounds and crying. In her bedroom was the only time she would speak. She would pretend Francis was there, she would sob and wish aloud that he were, she would talk about how much it hurt, and how she would never forgive Arthur. What she didn`t know was that The British man she spoke of heard her every word, having been following her every day since the incident. The first two times were accidents as he had intended to apologize but then he heard and refused to intrude. Then he began to continue his following. The guilt was eating him from the inside out. But his pride refused to let him apologize. He simply didn`t ask as much of her. It definitely broke her spirit, at least for a while. What to do.

_How will I get her to forgive me? _Were his thoughts.

_I will never forgive him._ She thought as she dressed her wounds for the third time that day. A few of the burns on her fingers had popped painfully.

* * *

A/N **: sorry its so short its all i came up with for this part but oh so many ideas for his appolgy. if you have any let me know weather in a reveiw or PM please i`d love your imput and REVIEW every author loves to just hear how they`re doing and such. like i just got a review from a certain person whom i told it was one of my fave reviews it just made me feel so damn GOOD XD please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

That night she had the dream about France that she had the night she had arrived. About Francis burning. Seychelles jerked awake and felt her face was wet so she knew she had been crying in her sleep. A knock on her door. She checked the clock 5: fucking 30 a.m.! "What do you want?" She snapped.

He opened it and there was her bushy eyebrowed empire in the doorway. He left the door ajar and can sitting on the foot of her bed. "How are you hands?"

"Painful." She glared, band-aids and ointments still covering her fingers, gauze around her neck.

"And your ears and neck?"

"_Painful._"

"Are they any better?"

"Things usually get better or worse with time. They seem to not be able to get much worse so I suppose they must be."

"You don`t have to be such a rude brat." He scowled.

"What do you _want _from me?" Her eyes showed hurt.

"Nothing, I-I came to apologize." He forced out. "I don`t know what came over me but I know I pushed it too far." A part of him said he hadn`t that she had asked for it. But the fatherly part of him said that nothing she could`ve done deserved that.

"Oh?"

"Yes, so I`m sorry."

"…Apology _not_ accepted." She laid back down and threw the blanket over her head.

"I don`t care if you`d _like_ to accept it or not you _will _because in my house you _will _be a lady, I don`t know nor care how much the Frog tolerates but you _will _be proper. It amazes me how even when I`m apologizing for being mad, you manage to make me even more so. "

"Je suis desole…" (I am sorry…)

"..Mouth." He slammed her door muttering over and over about how unbelievable she was.

* * *

A**/N: Sorry for the short chapter I`m trying to add _something _so I don`t lose like EVERYONE and so whoever still reads this that I am not abandoning this story or most others! Wow can`t believe summers almost over I`ll try to update soon! SO SORRY**


	7. Chapter 7

She rarely left her room for the next three weeks. Barely even leaving her bed. Her tan was quickly fading and she was becoming thinner and paler by the day. England tried to force her to eat, trying to keep from showing his concern, and failing. She only ate when he wasn't there and she could barely keep down what little he did eat. Her burns healed over time, the scar tissue barely visible, but always present. Only because she was a nation did the burns heal so quickly. Had she not been they possibly would have reached 3rd degree and she would have never looked the same. When the gauze disappeared, the band-aids and ointment were put away, everything was normal in the Kirkland household. Besides the fact that she barely left her bed.

* * *

As always, Seychelles didn't dare crawl out of bed the next morning. She hid under the covers. Her door flung open around 1 p.m.

"Seychelles. It's time to get up already!"

"I don't want to."

"_I don't care."_

"England. Go away."

"That's _sir _to you. I was going to take you out of the house."

"I don't want to."

"Get the bloody hell out of bed! Your burns healed two weeks ago, you're _fine."_

"Bastard." She climbed out of bed.

"_What did you just call me?_"

"I-I mean yes sir!" Her face panicked more than angry anymore. The horror was sinking in. The realization of what he was capable of and willing to do.

England left her room stiffly. Not the least bit guilty. He had given her special treatment as her injuries healed, but no daughter of his would take advantage of hospitality.

* * *

When she came out in an almost adorable piece of sea-foam green cloth, tied tightly around her thin waist by a deep forest-green ribbon he smiled. Her hair was growing back, the soft wavy locks of hair just past her shoulders now. She looked darling. Now if only she had some manners, perhaps some elegant white lace gloves, she could be called a lady.

"I'm ready."

England's eyes trailed down to her feet which were clad in simple sandals. "What are you wearing."

"A dress?"

"On your feet."

"You kidnapped me with only sandals. What was I supposed to wear?"

"Watch it. I suppose I'll have to buy you some proper shoes as well." He sighed, and directed the young girl out the door.

* * *

"I hate them."

"Too fucking bad! You've hated everything." England glared.

"You pick crappy things. –There is no way I'm wearing lace gloves!"

"You _are _and you're going to like it. I will make something of you." His vicious glare silenced her.

"I am something. I'm sorry I don't live up to your impossible expectations."

"I'll show you, it's hardly impossible." He smirked.

"Ma Cherie?"

The French accented voice from behind him made England's lip curl in disgust. "Bloody hell go away froggers."

"Why did you cut your beautiful hair?" The tall blond asked Seychelles, ignoring the Brit completely. "What happened to the ribbons I gave you?"

"En-England." She stammered.

"Anglterre? What did you do to ma princesse peu sucrée?"

Seychelles blushed and England stood, getting off his knees and still holding the delicate heel he had been trying to slip onto her foot. "I'm still in the process of fixing her. You raised vermin."

"Non! Mon ange! Is he hurting you?"

Seychelles nearly nodded but she caught a threatening glare from England and quickly shook her head, crying just a bit.

* * *

**A/N: GUESS WHOS HOME SICK? OMG I can't believe how long it's been since I updated most of my stories! We'll I'm working on updating it all okay? **


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't lie to me ma cheri. Is he hurting you?"  
Seychelles shook her head again, though her eyes screamed "YES!YES!YES! HE IS HURTING ME AND I HATE IT HERE PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!" Though she said nothing.

"As you can see, she's fine. Go have fun with the next poor soul desperate for a fuck." England snickered.

Seychelles whimpered, edging away from the two men.

"Seychelles, ma cheri, ma doux, my gorgeous little girl, don't be scared of him. What happened?" France knelt beside her, pushing her shortened hair away from her ear, whispering the words.

"He-he hurt me papa. Burned all pictures of you, hit me, kicked me, and-and he burned my ri—"

"That's _quite _enough you little loud-mouthed rat!" England snapped aggressively, jerking the small girl away from the other blond.

Seychelles whimpered, having no other choice but to cower against the angry thin frame.

"What did he do to your ribbons Seychelles?" France rose to his feet, anger apparent on his face.

Seychelles opened her mouth but Arthur answered first.

"Burned them. With pleasure. The whore needed to be punished, the burns healed nicely didn't they?" He indicated her neck.

"You…_bastard._" Was all the Frenchman could make into words. "I sign her over, trusting you to take care of her, to treat her like a princess, but instead you lock her up, treating her like—"

"Like the _French-loving filth she is._"

"She is my love, my sweet little girl, my angel!"

"And saying all of those things, translates to _slime _when you try to make her a proper lady!"

The young girl stood crying, England looping one finger through her collar.

"You are treating her like an _animal_, no, you'd treat even animals better than this. I-I want her back."

England snickered and shook his head. "You think it'd be that easy? She's mine now. You gave her to me. I'm going to shape her into something worth presenting, and you'll be ashamed at what you destroyed."

"P-papa?" Seychelles questioned staring in shock. "You-you _gave _me away? You did this to me?" Tears poured down her cheeks.

People were staring but the men didn't care.

"That's right little slut. Your dear Papa traded you out like a playing card. Now silence. Pick up the clothes and shoes around you. We're leaving, you_ are_ wearing the lace gloves like a lady, oh and Francis? You're pathetic." His smirk grew ever wider as the girl's shaky hands collected the things one by one. "_Hurry up_. Or you'll be punished when we get home. Although, you already will be punished for telling the frog such foul lies about your treatment. I'll show you terrible." He threatened, and her fingers darted over the items faster.

Seychelles gave a slight nod in France's direction as goodbye, she whimpered as she followed after the blond man who pain and left, without a second glance at the audience he'd collected.


	9. Chapter 9

Francis called something from behind her but England snarled maliciously, "Turn or reply I swear to God you'll wish you were dead."

"Y-yes sir." She bit her lip, clutching the over-elegant dresses, gloves, and heels.

"Good girl." He patted her head and they approached his home. Seychelles flinched away.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING HIT YOU." He sighed.

"I-I expected you to."

England smirked terrifyingly, dangerously. "Oh no, Not yet, later my sweet, later."

Seychelles hid in her room, curled in bed, looking for pieces of the pictures to glue together in her little ash-box, jumping and spilling ash onto her bed when England slammed her door open.

"Front and center."

Shaking, knowing she was about to be punished harshly, Seychelles approached quickly so as to not be yelled at for being slow as well.

"Look me in the eye." He requested, Seychelles obeyed. "Are you sorry for what you said to the frog?"

"No."

"Then I'm not about to regret this. Not in the slightest." He smirked, "Hands against the wall."

Confused, Seychelles obeyed.

"Arms straight."

Obeyed again. "Why?"

The empire pulled a black leather whip from behind his back. "One last chance to apologize?"

"I'm not sorry. I was the _truth_."

"Then I'll show you 'hurting you'."

Seychelles gasped in fear, but before she could change her mind, she saw him move and braced herself for impact.

The whip moved faster than sound, not a noise was made ,yet.

Seychelles heard the sound first.

The loud crack.

Then the pain came rushing in.

She screamed, arms bending.

"Arms straight, dear~"

The girl swallowed and straightened her arms once more.

Again the whip cracked.

Again the pain came.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Until her sea-foam green dress was stained with scarlet blood and she was collapsed on her knees, hands in fists against the pain. "W-why would you do this? " Her voice was shaky, and weak, but she couldn't manage to force anger into it.

"You never learn. Our affairs are our own. Stand up."

Bracing a palm against the wall she pulled herself to her feet, only to collapse into a crumpled heap on the floor once again. "I-I can't, sir."

"GET THE BLOODY HELL UP UNLESS YOU WANT ANOTHER TEN LASHINGS."

The girl bit her lip. The pirates had done this. Often. But that was centuries ago. The fifteen hundreds. Now…now this was supposed to be just a fantasy, something you read about in books. It was cruel, unusual, abnormal. Seychelles forced herself to her feet, standing upon her jelly-legs.

"You will meet me for your English lesson in the library tomorrow. It will be a short one, as we are going out afterwards. Dress properly. And wear the gloves." England ordered, spun on his heel, and left her.

**A/N: Sorry it's shorter than Own Me No Longer…I didn't know how to continue. Who wants to see what goes on at that meeting? Because I have no idea what will happen. Let's find out. Okay. So, I wanna know if there are still people reading this! **_**PLZ**_** R/R**


	10. Chapter 10

Seychelles had no desire of going to that English lesson. Oh Hell no. She knew what she had to do as soon as he'd left her. There was only one way she'd make it out of this house alive.

And that was to leave it without him knowing. The blood-loss made her drowsy and weak, but sheer determination to live gave her the strength to carry herself to her bed and collapse on top of it, ready to sleep a little bit, so she'd have the energy to leave as soon as she woke.

* * *

Seychelles managed to snap her eyes open at three a.m. Quickly and silently she wrapped her torso in bandages and packed a small bag with a few dresses, some money she stole from the kitchen drawer, and a few snacks. She also slipped a few rings and whatnot that could be valuable should she find the need to sell them. As soon as that was all in the bag, she took one more sweep of her room to make sure she forgot nothing, and dashed out the front door, not caring that she left it ajar.

As soon as her sandals hit the street, she ran as fast as she possibly could. Her hair was tangled and she surely looked like a bit of a mess, but all she could think about was getting as far from that terrifyingly huge an empty house as she possibly could.

* * *

She ran for what felt like forever. Until her feet ached and bled, until the stabbing pains in all areas of her lungs became unbearable, until the world around her moved as it became light again. Finally, she stopped by a small café, and ordered some water as she pulled a biscuit from her bag. People were giving the girl strange looks but she couldn't tell if it was because her tanned skin tone made it obvious she was foreign or because of her hassled appearance. Either way, each gulp of water was pure relief down her hoarse, dry throat. They were her gulps of freedom. The waiter asked her what had happened. Seychelles smiled faintly and simply said "I'm free."

The man, whose hair hid his face, chuckled. "You really do think I'm stupid don't you Seychelles?"

Her heart sank past her bloody shoes. "H-how do you know my name?"

" And here I was thinking you were at least a bit clever." His face turned up and revealed his emerald eyes, his lips tight with anger, making them almost pure white.

"En-England!" Seychelles' eyes widened in surprise, her face turning the color of snow. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Wondering what the bloody hell you're doing here. You left my door open. So I followed. So, did you really think I'd let such precious land go without a fight? Did you think it'd be easy to escape me?" He growled and took a hold of a lock of Seychelles' hair, gently toying with it, winding it around his fingers, roughly tugging it, and toying with her short wavy hair once more.

Seychelles whimpered, cowering in her chair. "What-what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing here, love. Far too public."

Seychelles' hunger and blood loss was making her dizzy, the floor shifted and her vision began to cloud. Instinctively, her hand shot out, grabbing onto England's shoulder, fists weakly clinging to his shirt as she blacked out.

* * *

When the young island nation awoke, she was back in her bedroom in England's house. Swearing under hear breath she sat bolt upright in her bed, scrambling to get free of the blankets twisted around her legs like pythons. Her vision clouded once more and her ears started ringing as she became dizzy.

A strong hand pushed her gently back onto the bed, and forced her to lay down. When the spots in her vision went away, she looked at the owner. Arthur. "Stay laying down! You'll pass out again, idiot." He said coldly.

"Why….what?"

"You took off, and ran away, when I found you, you passed out." His tone was bitter with something almost resembling…concern laced in. "You….there's a tray of food on your nightstand…I've lain today's clothes out, meet me in the library for yesterday's English lesson and then we shall do the activity I'd planned. I hope you know how much trouble I had postponing it for you because you decided to be a fool and take off like the mindless rodent you are." England snarled. " Don't let it happen again." And as he left the room, with his back turned, and the door almost closed he added one more sentence very quietly. "But I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

Seychelles ate lying down in her bed, it wasn't very good but the burnt parts were at a minimum. Afterwards she approached the dress, grimacing at it. It was a deep forest green, and very elegant, not at all something she'd normally wear, and honestly, nothing to wear to a mere study session, Seychelles wondered exactly what he had planned that an elegant dress such as this would be needed for. Sighing heavily, the brunette pulled it over her head, tying the black silken ribbon around her waist, putting on dainty black lace gloves and finally, Thin heels she was sure she'd end up breaking her ankle in. When she was ready, she slowly made her way down the halls, ankles wobbling on the heels until she reached the library. Seychelles knocked gently.

"Enter." A voice said dully.

Biting her lip she opened the door, lifted the skirt of her dress so she wouldn't trip again (for she already had twice) and slowly made her way to where he was standing, hands clasped behind his back.

England scoffed. "You are absolutely awful at walking in those aren't you? A catastrophe waiting to happen."

Seychelles' cheeks started burning, as her face turned scarlet. "I-I'm not that bad…"

"Liar." The blond sighed. "Instead of English I suppose I need teach you elegance." He closed the book that had been waiting open for her on the table. "Back straight first of all, you must _always_ walk as if you had a string up your spine, pulling you upright."

Seychelles tried her best to pull her self to her full height. (which wasn't all that tall anyway.)

"Good. Chin up, shoulders back."

The girl obeyed.

"Good girl. Now. Walk, heel, toe, heel, toe, heel, toe." He demonstrated.

The small girl swallowed and tried imitating his actions, ending up tripping over her heels and stumbling into him. Her cheeks grew hot once more as he straightened her back.

"Focus on your balance, don't twiddle your fingers like a nervous wreck!"

"I am a nervous wreck!" Seychelles snapped, but tried once more, succeeding in not tripping over her dress or her heels.

"Now, curtsy."

"Quoi?"

"_Don't bloody speak French or you will pay._"

The island nation whimpered. "H-howdoIcurtsysir?"

"Take hold of either side of your skirt, put your right leg behind your left, and bow."

"Why must I learn all of this?"

"You'll see, brat."

* * *

England held his arm out to Seychelles and she blinked at it stupidly. "Take it."

Obeying, Seychelles blushed pink as they entered the dining hall. To her surprise, it was full of people, most of which obviously knew what they were doing in way of elegance. Her red collar had been replaces with a black ribbon choker with an emerald gem, far too elegant for her. A young blond man who had one hair sticking up from his head and square glasses approached them in high spirits.

"Hey Artie! You finally got a woman? Awesome work!" He grinned.

England turned scarlet. "She's not my lover you git. She's my colony." He looked as if he'd love to plunge I knife through the man's heart.

The young man took Seychelles' hand and kissed the back of it. "Alfred F. Jones, pleased to meet such a lovely lady as yourself."

The girl giggled, flattered. "Victoria Michelle."

"Oi! Hands off Alfred. She's my property." England barked, curling his lip and steering Victoria away from Alfred. "You stay away from him, do you understand?"

Blinking, Seychelles nodded vigorously.

* * *

**A/N: LOOK WHOS NOT DEAD! LOL But yes~ I'm here. I decided to try for an extra long chapter, sorry nothing much happens, I promise next chapter a lot more will occur! But for now, this is all I offer all of my excelent amazing readers. Own Me No Longer will be updated soon, but it's got me on writers block so I dunno how long it will be till then. I will continue Behind His Back as it has sooooo many people asking for it to continue, but that one also has me in a jam. So I WILL update soon, but some stories have me stuck. So I'm sorry it's taken me soooo long, I hope this is worth it. Also, a special thanks to Saimilli whose story inspired the run away part, and to La chatte de la Musique who's totally aweomse/ whose story "Our Sadistic Love" inspired the dinner party they're having. **


End file.
